La secundaria
by Ragna Ferguson
Summary: Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda asisten a la secundaria. Pésimo Summary. Disfruten el Fic y absténganse de asesinarme.
1. La estúpida rutina

**Hola, vuelvo para atormentarlos con mis Fics, este es el segundo qué escribo. Sinceramente, la idea básica era hacerlo con The Rise Of The Guardians, ya saben JackFrostxLectora, pero a medida qué iba escribiendo pensé en Astrid, así qué modifiqué un par de cosas y me decidí a hacerlo de HTTYD. El Fic transcurre en el presente, los personajes estarían asistiendo a una secundaria de esta época. Una idea loca, lo sé.**

**Va a participar todo el elenco, también metí a Heather de Dragons: Riders Of Berk. Sólamente le puse un apellido (Arnar), ya qué en Riders Of Berk sólo la llaman por su nombre. **

**En fin, How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o Dream Works. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de los personajes.**

**Disfruten el Fic.**

* * *

**La secundaria.**

** La estúpida Rutina.**

_"Estúpido lunes, odio los estúpidos lunes, ¿porqué? Por qué tengo qué ir a la estúpida escuela_" Se repetía mentalmente la rubia antes de apagar con violencia el despertador. Lanzó a un lado las mantas con las qué se arropaba y entró al baño dando un portazo.

-Astrid, baja a desayunar.- La llamó Dalla Hofferson, su madre.

Astrid bufó, se trenzó su cabello, tomó su bolso, y bajó las escaleras con amargura. Le dirigió una mirada a su madre, quién sólo le sonrió. La rubia caminó hacia la puerta, a esperar el transporte escolar, el cuál no tardó en llegar, subió y buscó con la mirada a Brutilda Thorston, su mejor amiga, la encontró, estaba sentada con su gemelo Brutacio Thorston. Su rubia amiga al verla, le dio un empujón a su hermano, quién cayó al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Me dolió mucho!- Se quejó el gemelo.

Astrid rió ante tal graciosa escena y se sentó al lado de Brutilda.

-Tienes mala cara- Dijo Brutilda carente de alguna emoción. Astrid sólo la miró con furia.

-Mamá volvió a salir con **él**.- Se quejó la rubia, remarcando la última palabra con odio.

-Algún día tendrás qué aceptarlo, Astrid.- Bufó. –Hay algo qué sé qué te va a hacer reír un rato, mira- Dijo señalando la ventanilla del transporte.

Era Hipo Haddock, el vecino de Astrid. Corría detrás del transporte escolar mientras trataba de atrapar las cosas qué caían de su bolso. Finalmente el transporte se detuvo y el castaño, despeinado y algo agitado logró subir a bordo. Se sentó al lado de Patapez Ingerman, un muchacho robusto y rubio, perteneciente al grupo social de los "Nerds".

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la secundaria de Berk. Astrid se dirigió a la primera clase, Mitología Nórdica, por desgracia, compartía esta clase con Heather Arnar, una chica morena con la qué Astrid no se llevaba muy bien. Sin ganas de discutir sólo se dirigieron una mirada de odio. La rubia dejó violentamente su bolsa en el suelo y tomó asiento en una de las mesas del fondo. La clase pasó rápidamente , ya qué Astrid no se dedicó a prestar mucha atención. Al salir de la clase fue a su casillero y depositó los libros qué no necesitaría, azotó la puerta de este con furia. Y decidió relajarse durante la hora del almuerzo.

Astrid caminaba por los pasillos del infierno, corrección, escuela, cuando Hipo Haddock se le acercó, el castaño abrió la boca, pero no le salieron palabras, el joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada al observar quién se dirigía, Patán Jorgenson el típico "matón", por así decirlo. Patán le dio un empujón a Hipo y se plantó al lado de Astrid.

-Aléjate de mi chica, primo. No querrás vértelas conmigo.-

-Mira, Jorgenson, no soy tu chica, jamás lo voy a ser.- Lo corrigió Astrid.

-Claro qué eres mi chica, aunque lo niegues, sé qué estas muerta por mi, preciosa.- Dijo Patán pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Astrid. La rubia lo empujó y le dio un puñetazo.

-Deja de molestar, idiota.- Astrid lo miró con odio y se marchó. Qué haya molestado a Hipo la había enfurecido bastante, ¡Lo qué le faltaba! ¿Sentía compasión por Haddock?

Cuando Astrid regresó a su casa volteó a ver a Hipo entrar en la suya, el castaño le sonrió nerviosamente y casi deja caer sus cosas al suelo, Astrid recordó el suceso qué había pasado recientemente. Era un chico algo torpe, pero era tierno.. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Suspiró y entró. Su madre hablaba por teléfono.

-¿El viernes? ¡Me parece fantástico! Espero poder verte muy pronto.- Dalla hablaba con un tono coqueto, si, de seguro estaba hablando con **él**. Su madre le sonrió Astrid sólo volteó y suspiró molesta. Se dirigió a su alcoba y se arrojó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, no pensaba cenar, no quería hacer nada en absoluto.


	2. Las lágrimas no son señal de debilidad

****** Hola, acá tienen el segundo Cap. Voy a tratar de actualizar seguido, quizás se me complique, ya qué el lunes empiezan las clases, y voy a tener qué esforzarme ya qué el año pasado me lleve muchas materias u_u**

******Les agradezco MUCHO a Renton-Torston, a Espartano y a Mileydiari por dejar Reviews (Sus Reviews me hacen feliz :D) y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fic. También les agradezco a quiénes lo leen anónimamente, me hace muy feliz saber qué alguien lee lo qué escribo.**

**********En fin :) , How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o Dream Works. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de los personajes porqué no tengo vida social.**

**La secundaria. **

**Las lágrimas no son señal de debilidad.**

Astrid se levantó de la cama refunfuñando, cómo todos los días. Recogió sus cosas e hizo lo mismo de siempre, bajó las escaleras, ignoró a su madre y salió a esperar el transporte qué la llevaría al lugar qué más odiaba, la escuela.

Al otro lado de la calle, en una casa pintada de blanco con tejas marrones de aspecto deteriorado, vivía Hipo Haddock, el joven castaño de ojos verdes era el vecino de Astrid.

Hipo recién se había levantando, estaba algo despeinado, pero ya estaba vestido. El castaño revolvía el desorden de su alcoba, buscaba su bolso, pero con libros tirados por aquí y por allá, ropa en el suelo y papeles revueltos no la hallaba.

-¡Aquí está!- Gritó victoriosamente cuando la encontró.

Bajó corriendo y al abrir la puerta vio qué Astrid ya se había subido al transporte y qué este se estaba yendo ¡Sin el! No pensaba ir caminando, llegaría tarde por décima vez en el mes, decidido a subirse salió corriendo detrás del transporte, tal cuál cómo lo había hecho el lunes pasado, todos se habían reído de el ¡Incluida Astrid, la chica de sus sueños! Aunque había llegado a tiempo, fue una escena embarazosa.

Finalmente logró alcanzar el transporte y subió a él. Buscó a Patapez, pero el joven robusto estaba sentado con Finna Leiffson, no iba a interferir entre ambos, Patapez estaba enamorado de ella desde qué ambos tenían memoria _"Por lo menos el sí tiene oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños" _Pensó Hipo. Decidió buscar un lugar vacío en donde sentarse, para su mala suerte, el único vació era al lado de Astrid.

-Hola, Hola, Hola Astrid- Repitió con nerviosismo.

-Hola Hipo, siéntate, está vacío. Brutilda hoy no viene a la escuela.-

Hipo se sentó al lado de Astrid, y con la mirada en el suelo comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Astrid lo miró por un instante, volteó su cabeza hacía la ventanilla y trató de esconder su sonrisa. Hipo era torpe y despistado, pero todo eso de algún modo lo hacía ¿Adorable? Astrid últimamente pensaba bastante en él, y cuando lo hacía, todo lo demás le daba igual. Aquél lunes pasado comprobó qué sentía, algún tipo de afecto hacía Hipo.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Patán coqueteando con Astrid, Astrid ignorándolo y golpeándolo. Astrid y Heather Arnar discutiendo, y por último, Astrid en detención por intentar golpear a la morena.

Cuando Astrid llegó a su casa vio un auto negro estacionado en la puerta de su garaje, maldijo, y divisó por la ventana a su madre abrazándose y riendo con **él**. La rubia se marchó de ahí inmediatamente. Hipo observaba la escena desde la casa de enfrente, el castaño salió corriendo detrás de Astrid.

La encontró sentada en el parque, bajo la sombra de un árbol con su cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Oyó un sollozo. ¿Astrid Hofferson, llorando? Eso era algo imposible.

Hipo se acercó a Astrid, la rubia levantó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada con amargura.

El joven de ojos verdes se sentó al lado de la rubia, y esperó qué ella lo golpeara, pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo hizo. Sólo volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-A-Astrid- L a llamó Hipo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-No sé qué es lo qué te pasa… pero, quiero… quiero qué sepas, qué voy a quedarme contigo para consolarte hasta qué se te pase.- Ni bien terminó de hablar, Astrid se levantó y se echó a los brazos de Hipo. Astrid comenzó a llorar otra vez. Hipo jamás la había visto tan… vulnerable. La chica ruda de la escuela llorando en sus brazos, era una situación bastante extraña.

-Siento qué se olvido de papá.- Astrid rompió el silencio. –Lo está remplazando con **él** ¡Con ese maldito idiota!- Astrid se abrazó con más fuerza a Hipo, lo qué causo un ligero sonrojo de parte del castaño.

-Sé qué perder a un padre es difícil, yo perdí a mi madre, lo sabes. Y si de algo te sirve, yo estaré siempre… apoyándote, vivo en frente de tu casa, no estoy muy lejos.- La consoló.

-Debes pensar… qué soy débil por estar llorando cómo una idiota ¿Verdad?-

-No, jamás, Astrid, las lágrimas no son señal de debilidad.-

Astrid se separó de Hipo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Gracias, por… estar conmigo…- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.-Se está haciendo tarde, vayamos a casa.-

Y dicho esto, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta sus respectivas casas. Hipo acompañó a Astrid hasta la puerta de su casa y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Oye, Hipo.- Lo llamó Astrid, Hipo se acercó, y la rubia le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Eso… es por consolarme. Gracias.- Sonrió y entró a su casa. Dejando atrás a un aturdido y sonrojado, pero muy feliz Hipo.

* * *

**Espero qué les haya gustado el Cap. Supongo qué voy a estar actualizando en la semana. **


	3. La fiesta de Heather Arnar

**Hola, sé qué prometí actualizar seguido (Creo qué lo dije hace dos semanas), el problema es qué ya empezaron las clases, y ya tuve dos exámenes. Además tuve un "Bloqueo mental" por así decirlo. **

**Estoy MUY FELIZ por sus Reviews, sus Reviews hacen mi felicidad :D**

**Muchas gracias a: Espartano quién me está apoyando desde mi primer One-Shot, Sonic-Rainbow, Werekmilo, Fanático Z, Veddartha qué sinceramente es mi ídola desde qué descubrí Fanfiction :), Stephis y Diegospark. **

**Se qué los mantengo muy intrigados con el tema de "él", les prometo qué pronto van a descubrir quién es él. Sólo dos personas lo saben, mi hermano y yo. Así qué si quieren secuestrar a mi hermano y sacarle información de "él", háganlo, tienen mi autorización(? **

**Y cómo dijo Diegospark sobre la personalidad de Astrid, ella tiene un poco de mi personalidad, soy bien ruda (Si, claro) con la gente, pero soy tierna con el chico qué me gusta. **

**Sin más preámbulos, ************How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o Dream Works. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de los personajes porqué no tengo vida social.**

* * *

**La secundaria.**

**La fiesta de Heather Arnar.**

Después de aquella tarde en la qué Hipo consoló a Astrid ambos formaron una extraña amistad, se sentaban juntos en el transporte escolar, en clase y hasta en el almuerzo.

Ya había terminado la clase, Astrid e Hipo se encontraban frente a los casilleros. Cuando de pronto se les acerca Heather Arnar, Hipo mira preocupado a Astrid, sabe de lo qué la rubia es capaz de hacerle a aquella morena si llega a molestarla.

-No me mires con esa cara Astrid, ¿Acaso te caigo mal?- Preguntó Heather burlonamente.

-Mejor ni respondo.- Contestó Astrid de mala gana.

-Cómo sea, vengo a invitarlos a ambos a mi fiesta ¡Es este sábado!-

-De acuerdo, iremos.- Acepto la rubia con molestia.

-Oh, y asegúrate de qué Patán esté enterado de qué vas.- Dijo la morena alejándose con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Hipo se quedó perplejo, ¿Heather los invitaba a su fiesta?

-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos… se hablan sin asesinarse?- Preguntó el castaño con confusión.

-Ella me invita porqué sabe qué si yo voy, Patán va a ir, la muy idiota está enamorada de él. Astrid resopló y cerró su casillero. -Vamos a clase.- Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Al regresar a su casa Hipo tomó el teléfono y subió a su alcoba. Marcó el número de la residencia Ingerman, la casa de Patapez.

-Hola, ¿Patapez?-

-¿Hipo?- Respondió el rubio del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Heather Arnar me invitó a su fiesta!

-Lo sé, invitó a toda la secundaria. De seguro va a ir Finna.- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿No estabas hablando con ella el otro día?- Preguntó Hipo con confusión.

-Si, me dijo qué estaba saliendo con Fergus…- Patapez dio un suspiro.

-Oh, qué mal. De seguro van a haber muchas chicas en esa fiesta. Quizá tengas suerte.- Lo animó el castaño.

-Eso espero, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Astrid?-

-Supongo, supongo qué el sábado- Dijo Hipo ya sonrojado, cada vez qué pensaba en ella su sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y comenzaba a tartamudear.

Del otro lado de la calle en la casa vecina Astrid estaba en su alcoba hablando por teléfono con Brutilda Thorston.

-¡Nada es lo mismo sin él!- Sollozaba Brutilda.

-Los chicos no valen la pena ¡No desperdicies tus lágrimas en ese hijo de trol!- La animaba Astrid.

-¡Me cambió por Finna! ¡Estoy en todo derecho de llorar!- Gritaba la rubia con angustia.

Astrid suspiró. Brutilda no salía de su casa, específicamente de su cama, desde su rompimiento con Fergus. Él joven de cabellera pelirroja era lo único qué rondaba en la mente de Brutilda hace una semana, y cuando se enteró qué salía con Finna… decidió no salir más de su casa.

-Sé qué puede animarte… Arnar va a dar una fiesta en su casa el sábado, quizá consigas algún chico lindo para darle envidia a ese mediocre.- Sugirió la rubia.

Brutilda dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Me podrías llevar?-Dijo Brutilda.

Ya era sábado por la noche y Astrid se encontraba en su alcoba junto con Brutilda.

-¡Deja de molestar y escoge algo de una vez!- Se quejó Astrid. Brutilda estaba haciendo un desorden en su closet.

-¡Quiero demostrarle a Fergus de lo qué se perdió!- Bufó la rubia. -¡Esto!- Gritó victoriosamente con un vestido azul en la mano.

Cruzando la calle Hipo salía de su casa, se quedaría esperando a qué Astrid saliera, no quería ir solo. Además, la rubia lo había obligado a ir. Al recordar qué la joven de ojos azules quería qué fuera con ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Luego de unos quince minutos vió a Astrid y a Brutilda salir de la casa de enfrente.

-¡Astrid! ¡¿Puedo ir con ustedes?!- Gritó el castaño.

-¡Claro! ¡Ven!- Contestó la rubia a los gritos.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa de Heather, la casa era una enorme construcción pintada de blanco. Se podían ver a varios adolescentes corriendo por el jardín delantero y se veía qué adentro estaban festejando a lo grande.

-Me voy a demostrarle a ése idiota de lo qué se perdió.- Dijo Brutilda con alegría. –Nos vemos luego.- Rio y salió corriendo.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Hipo.

-Mira.- Señaló Astrid a Patán, quién se dirigía hacia ellos. –Esta va a ser una larga noche, sígueme el juego.- Bufó la rubia.

-Hola preciosa.- Dijo coquetamente Patán.

-No molestes zoquete. Tengo novio.- Contestó.

-Oh ¿Y quién es?- La retó Patán.

-¡Soy yo!- Se metió Hipo.

"_¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" _Se preguntó mentalmente la rubia.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces ¡Toma debilucho! Por meterte con mi chica-

Lo último qué recordó Hipo era el puño de Patán dirigiéndose a él. Astrid le ponía un pedazo de hielo en el ojo, se encontraban en la cocina.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- Se quejó Hipo.

-No…- Astrid miraba el ojo morado del castaño horrorizada. -¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-Dijiste qué te siguiera la corriente…-

-Pero no de esa forma, sólo qué le dijeras qué tenía novio… en alguna parte.- Lo reprochó la joven de ojos azules. Hipo notó la cercanía qué mantenían y se sonrojó. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, si, es qué sólo… yo quería decirte qué… eres… una buena… amiga.- Dijo Hipo, aunque hubiese querido decirle qué era la chica de sus sueños, el amor de su vida. No se había animado.

-Si, me agrada qué seamos amigos.- Contestó Astrid con una sonrisa. Aunque por dentro se sentía vacía ¿Porqué?

* * *

**¡Este fue el Chap 3! Si dejan Reviews les pido qué den su opinión de quién piensan qué es "él"**

**PD: En este chap la reacción de Brutilda ante el rompimiento fue idéntica a la mía cuando corté con mi primer novio. Me hizo acordarme de viejos tiempos escribir esto xD**

**PD 2: Para los personajes "Adicionales" estoy usando solamente nombres nórdicos, porqué me gustan, y porqué quedan más acordes con los nombres de los protagonistas :)**

**PD 3: Me gusta poner posdatas. **

**Espero estar actualizando pronto, la escuela me quita mi tiempo para escribir ¡Maldita escuela! D:**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

**Hola, volví. Mil perdones por tardar en actualizar, tuve qué rendir una materia previa (La cuál rendí bien) y no pude conectarme a Internet. **

**Había escrito el capítulo hace una semana. Pero cómo dije antes no tuve tiempo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y por su paciencia a Renton-Torston, Espartano, Werekmilo, Ariana-Horadeaventura (Mi sobrina), Sonic-Rainbow y a Stephis :D**

******Sin más preámbulos, ************How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o Dream Works. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de los personajes porqué no tengo novio ni vida social.**

* * *

**La secundaria.**

**¿Irías al baile conmigo? **

Astrid estaba llegando tarde a clase, se había quedado dormida y el transporte la había dejado. Ya había comenzado pésimo la semana. Mientras caminaba a ese Infierno qué la gente normal llamaba simplemente "Secundaria" sentía la brisa gélida golpear su rostro, la rubia lo sabía bien, el invierno había comenzado, y junto con el invierno había comenzado una de las cosas qué más detestaba de la secundaria. El estúpido Baile Invernal, ese maldito baile se realizaba todos los años el primer sábado de invierno.

Astrid suspiró y entró apresuradamente a la Secundaria. Observó varios posters de varios tamaños y distintos tonos de azul con las frases **"Baile Invernal"** y **"Próximo sábado"** en grandes letras color blanco.

La rubia refunfuñó y buscó su libro de Biología en su casillero. Entró a clase y recibió el típico sermón de la Profesora Meatbug por su tardanza. Astrid se sentó al lado de Brutilda y buscó a Hipo con la mirada, el castaño volteó a ver a la joven de ojos azules y se encontró con ella sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto de saludo con su mano y ambos se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa boba.

Hipo estaba extremadamente enamorado de ella, aún no reunía suficiente valor para expresarle sus sentimientos. Había tratado de confesárselos en la fiesta de Heather, pero las palabras no le habían salido de su boca y había terminado dando un discurso de la amistad. Algo le decía qué en el baile de seguro tendría alguna oportunidad, pero debía invitarla primero.

Mientras tanto Brutilda observada a Astrid desconcertada, su amiga había estado observando hacia el frente, sonriendo estúpidamente durante los últimos minutos. La rubia contuvo una carcajada, era extraño y a la vez gracioso ver a Astrid de ese modo, parecía una chiquilla enamorada. La rubia volteó la cabeza y vio a Fergus coqueteando con Heather Arnar. Brutilda apretó sus dientes y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, notó qué Patapez Ingerman la observaba sonrojado. Suspiró. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la clase. Cuando levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos se encontró con un avión de papel, lo abrió y se sorprendió al leer su contenido:

"**Sé qué es extraño, pero… ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? Por favor.**

**-Patapez."**

La rubia no salía de su asombro y pensó un instante _"Fergus de seguro irá con alguna chica. ¡Al demonio! No pienso ir sola" _un simple **si ** fue lo qué escribió en el papel arrugado con forma de avión. Lo mandó otra vez y se escucho un grito de alegría de parte de Patapez. Quién luego de eso se ruborizó, posiblemente, porqué toda la clase volteó a ver quién había festejado tan ruidosamente.

Al salír de clases Astrid e Hipo se dirigían hacia sus casilleros.

-Oye.- Dijo la rubia mientras abría su casillero y depositaba su libro de Biología en su interior.- ¿Vas a llevar a alguien al baile?-

-Es extraño.- Contestó desconcertado Hipo.- Nunca te interesaste en el baile.-

-Puedo empezar ahora ¿No?-

-Supongo, estaba pensando, qué… vayamos… juntos.- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro qué la rubia oyó.

-¡Por supuesto qué…!- Gritó Astrid eufóricamente, pero luego se dio cuenta y trató de ocultar su emoción. –Eh, claro, si, por supuesto. –

Al regresar a sus respectivos hogares ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Pero al voltear para entrar a su casa la mueca de felicidad de Astrid se borró fugazmente.

Vio ese maldito auto negro aparcado en la entrada de su garaje. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Observó por la ventana, en el interior de su casa se encontraban **él **y ¿Heather? ¡Qué demonios hacía ella en su casa!

Corrió hacia el patio trasero y trepó por unas enredaderas qué terminaban en la ventana de su alcoba. Al entrar a esta dio vuelta su bolsa y metió un par de cosas. Volvió a bajar por las enredaderas, sabía muy bien a qué se debía esa repentina visita.

Maldiciendo se colgó su bolso en su espalda y fue al parque. Se pasó allí toda la tarde, pensando en, cosas. Específicamente, en Hipo.

Cuando se dio cuenta qué el sol se había ocultado se dirigió a su hogar, pero ese maldito auto negro seguía aparcado en la entrada de su garaje.

Volvió a maldecir y cruzó la calle.

* * *

**Supongo qué ya van adivinando quién es "él" ¿No? **

**Muchas gracias por leer. Prometo actualizar pronto :)**


	5. Una extraña noche

**¡Hola! ¡Regresé! MIL DISCULPAS, tuve muchos problemas. Cambie de computadora tres veces, y estuve llena de exámenes, ya están por cerrar los trimestres (Deseenme suerte). Por otro lado, fui a la Feria del Libro (Argentina) y me compré la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre, estoy feliz. Y al estar feliz decidí resolver el problema de la computadora y sentarme a escribir.**

**Les vuelvo a pedir ¡MILLONES DE DISCULPAS! Y millones de gracias a Rathalos, Writer65, Lucaro24, Renton-Torston, Sonic-Rainbow y a Stephis por sus reviews ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo! :)**

**********Sin más preámbulos, ************How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o Dream Works. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de los personajes porqué no tengo novio ni vida social.**

* * *

** La secundaria.**

**Una extraña noche.**

-¡Hipo! ¡HIPO!- Lo llamaba Astrid lanzándole pequeñas piedritas a la ventana de su alcoba.

Astrid estaba agotada y enfurecida, no pensaba volver a su casa, no mientras ese par de idiotas este contaminando el oxígeno de su hogar con su presencia.

Había pensado ir a pasar la noche a la casa de Brutilda, pero tendría que caminar, ya que la casa de su rubia amiga quedaba al otro lado del pueblo y caminar sola, por la noche, no era muy conveniente. No en Berk.

-¡HIPO!- Repitió más fuerte.-Sal… demonios.-

Astrid oyó que alguien abría la ventana y alzó su vista hacia arriba.

-¿Astrid?... – Preguntó Hipo algo confundido y adormilado, ¿Acaso era un sueño?

-Es algo extraño que este por aquí a estas horas, pero… ¿Puedo entrar?- Suplicó la rubia, Hipo asintió.

-Ve hacia la puerta de atrás. Ya la abro.-

Astrid obedeció y luego de esperar cinco minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Hipo despeinado, con ojeras y bastante somnoliento. El castaño subió unas escaleras que dirigían hacia su alcoba, Astrid lo seguía en silencio. Si Estoico se despertaba malentendería todo. Hipo volteó para ver si la rubia lo seguía y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Astrid observó, era un desastre, papeles con dibujos en el suelo, libros desparramados sobre una mesa, ropa tirada sobre el suelo y una silla.

-Gracias.- La rubia rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el castaño con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?-

-Por algo no estás dormida, en tu casa.-

-Míralo tú mismo.- Astrid señaló la ventana.

Hipo observó, y lo vio. El auto negro de los Arnar aparcado en la puerta del garaje de la casa de la rubia. Suspiró.

-No es tan malo.-

-Vino con ella.- Dijo Astrid secamente.

-Oh, ¿Con Heather?-

-Ni la nombres.- Contestó con amargura. –Estoy segura de que esto fue idea de mi madre para que estemos más "unidas".-

-Estoy consciente de que si digo esto me golpearás, pero, tengo que decirlo. Tienes que aceptarlo, no puedes huir cada vez que él aparezca.-

Astrid lo miró furiosa, pero no lo golpeo.

-Siento que reemplaza a papá. Parece que su muerte no le hubiese afectado.- Dijo soltando una lágrima.

-No llores, Astrid, mírame no llores.- Dijo acercándose a ella. La rubia lo abrazo. –Piensa que tu madre se debe sentir sola, ella también necesita a alguien que la ame.-

-Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a Erik Arnar? ¿Por qué al padre de Heather?-

-No lo sé.- Respondió Hipo separándose del abrazo. –Nos enamoramos de la persona que menos imaginamos.- Dijo mirando los ojos azul cielo de Astrid.

La rubia se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Hipo se quedó estático. Luego de unos minutos de extremo silencio el castaño habló.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama.-

Hipo se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensaba dormir en el sofá. Pero la voz de Astrid lo detuvo.

-¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo?-

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y volteó. Ambos se acostaron en la cama e Hipo los cubrió con una frazada.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Astrid.

-Buenas noches.- Respondió Hipo.

Pero esa noche el castaño no durmió se quedó despierto observando a la rubia dormir, tan llena de paz, y también se quedó extrañado por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ella, lo había besado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo. No estaba en mi mente hacer el beso, pero Hipo y Astrid son TAN tiernos juntos que no me resistí xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero poder actualizar más rápido, gracias por su paciencia :)**


End file.
